The Mysterious Flower
by Danyel Amores
Summary: Because of the things they did to her, Asphodel Cross left the Black Order. She completely disappeared. While Allen and Lavi are on a mission, they run into the seventeen year old girl. After her house was destroyed by an Akuma, she had no choice but to go back to the Order. Secrets will be revealed. Secrets not even the evil Millennium Earl will be able to comprehend.


[Third person POV]

"Allen, Lavi, you're here." Kumoi smiled as the two boys walked into his office.

"So what's the mission, chief?" Lavi asked.

"There have been some Akuma sightings in a small town outside of London. Our scanners have also picked up some Innocence in the area. It's rather odd though, we believe it might be an Accommodator but we're not exactly sure." He explained.

"How are you 'not sure'?" Allen frowned.

"Well it has all the marking of Innocence, but its energy levels are above an average piece on Innocence. They're even higher than most synchronized Innocence pieces."

"How odd." Lavi tilted his head.

"So, onto your mission. I want you to travel to the town, destroy the Akuma and collect the Innocence."

"Sure." The two boys nodded.

[Asphodel's POV]

I looked around. People were out in the town, adults going to work and the shops, children rushing to school. I sighed, I wasn't old enough to get a job but I was too old to go to school. Daily life was pretty boring when you're a sixteen year old in a town like this.

"I'm going to go to the river." I said, walking away from the crowd, down the hill, to the small hill above the river. It was a nice spot; I spent a lot of my time there. The breeze was nice, you could hear the water rushing, and a cool mist always blew from the river. I sat down on the grass, pulled out my book, and started reading.

[Allen's POV]

"There's the town." I said as we walked over the hill. It was a really small town, a wall surrounding it, and a river that went right through part of it.

"Can you detect any Akuma?" Lavi turned to me.

I shook my head, "My eye isn't reading any Akuma."

"Then we should go look for the Innocence Kumoi was talking about."

We walked the through the arched entryway looked around.

"How are we ever going to find it?" I sweat dropped.

"We just need to find some Akuma. They'll lead us right to it."

I looked around, "But I don't see any-" I was cut off by a loud explosion.

"Come on!" Lavi called as he started running. I ran after him.

[Asphodel's POV]

I looked up from my book when there was a loud explosion. "What was that?" I closed my book and stood up.

Screams from the people in town cut through the air.

I could feel it because my skin began to crawl, "Akuma." I stuffed my book into my shoulder bag and ran for the town.

People were fleeing in all direction as the monsters shot anything in their path.

"I haven't seen Akuma in a long time." I said to myself. I put my arms out in front of me, my palms facing the Akuma. The two black snake like tattoos that wrapped around my arms curled off my skin and into the air. I grabbed one in each hand, "Black crystal transform!" They each turned into a medium sized sword with a black blade. "Let's see if I haven't lost my touch." I jumped up and started slicing through the Akuma.

It was rather surprising the number of Akuma. Usually they traveled in packs of two or three to one area, but, here, there were at least ten or twelve. It was a sickening and overwhelming amount, and there was no way I could take them on my own. Unfortunately, I was the only exorcist in town. I blocked their bullets with the swords and kept them away from the fleeing people, but even I couldn't take on this many.

"Transform to shadow form." I looked to my right sword. It changed back into its snake like form. I let it crawl around my hand for a minute, then I threw at a group of Akuma, "Attack and destroy!" While it dealt with those, I clutched the other sword in both hands and fought some of the other Akuma.

[Third person POV]

Allen and Lavi ran over to where they heard the Akuma attacking.

"Where'd they go?" Allen looked around.

"I think they're over there." Lavi pointed to his right. Sure enough the Akuma were there…fighting someone.

"Who is that?"

"It looks like a girl. Come on, we better stop her before she gets hurt."

"Miss, you need to get away from here! Akuma are more dangerous than anything you ever fought." Allen called to the girl.

"We're exorcists; we'll handle it from here."

She ignored them and kept fighting.

"How rude." Lavi frowned.

"Come on, we have to help her." Allen activated his Innocence and so did Lavi.

"I've got it! You don't need to get in the way!" the girl yelled at them, deflecting some of the Akuma's bullets with her sword.

"But it's dangerous." Allen said, ripping through an Akuma with his left arm.

"I've been through worse!" she jumped up and sliced through the Akuma.

"Wow." Lavi gasped, destroying an Akuma as well.

A few minutes went by, and the Akuma were all gone.

Lavi and Allen deactivated their Innocence and walked over to the girl.

As she turned to scowl at them, her hood fell down.

Lavi gasped, "Asphodel?"

She sighed, "Took you long enough."

"Do you know her?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, she's an exorcist."

[Asphodel's POV]

The sword in my left hand returned to its original form and crawled back onto my arm, setting into my skin as a tattoo once again. Then the other did the same on my other arm and I pulled down my sleeves.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi asked.

"I live here."

"Wait, but if you're an exorcist, shouldn't you be stationed at the Black Order?" the boy, named Allen, tilted his head.

"I left the Black Order."

"What?"

"Kid, it's really not that hard to believe once you've seen what I've seen. I can tell by the look of you that you're fairly new, so you won't understand for quite some time. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home."

"Wait a minute..._you're_ the Innocence Kumoi picked up on the scanners!" Lavi realized.

"Great, they know where I am?"

The two boys shook their heads, "They think you're just some regular Innocence."

"Let's leave it at that, okay?" I walked away.

"Asphodel!" Lavi called, "Come back."


End file.
